plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Ups
Power Ups are items in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which are used to kill zombies, used most often when the player is overwhelmed and as a last-ditch effort. There are six Power Ups in the international version and four in the Chinese version. Before the 1.9 update, there were three Power Ups: Power Pinch, Power Toss, and Power Zap. Power Pinch was replaced by Power Snow. In the 3.1 update, Power Snow was switched with Power Flame in levels exclusive to Frostbite Caves. After the 2.7 update was released, three new Power Ups used only in Vasebreaker were introduced. They are: Reveal Vase, Butter Zombie, and Move Vase. Power Pinch Description: Pinch the zombie to destroy it! Cost: 800 coins Duration: six seconds Removed in the 1.9 update. Power Toss Description: Swipe the zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! Cost: 1200 coins Duration: six seconds Power Zap Description: Hold your finger on a zombie to electrocute it! Cost: 1000 coins Duration: four seconds Power Snow Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to throw chilling snowballs at it! Cost: 1400 coins Duration: six seconds Added in the 1.9 update. Switched with Power Flame in Frostbite Caves levels. Power Flame Description: Hold your finger down to thaw ice and burn zombies in Frostbite Caves! Cost: 1500 coins Duration: four seconds. Added in the 3.2 update. Exclusive to Frostbite Caves levels in place of the Power Snow. Reveal Vase Description: Reveals the contents of one Vase in Vasebreaker. Cost: 200 coins (8000 in chinese version) Duration: Unlimited per one vase Butter Zombie Description: Butters a single Zombie in Vasebreaker. Cost: 300 coins (8000 in chinese version) Duration: N/A Move Vase Description: Relocates a Vase in Vasebreaker. Cost: 400 coins (8000 in chinese version) Duration: N/A Cuke Unlocked: First time playing Ancient Egypt - Day 2 (Chinese version) Description: Explodes across the screen by eliminating all the zombies that are on the screen. Cost: 15 gems Duration: Instant Free Power Ups Screenshot 2015-03-29-09-58-37.png|A free Power Toss Screenshot 2015-03-29-09-53-10.png|A free Power Zap Screenshot_2015-03-29-09-58-56.png|A free Power Snow Once the player fails a level continuously an advertisement will appear with a zombie hand reaching out from the sky and handing the player a power up. The player can also expose this feature by saving and quitting a level over and over again. If it continues for a long time, the player will get one of the four power ups. Trivia *In the older versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Power Ups and Plant Food could only be used once per level in Endless Zones. *In Ancient Egypt - Day 5, the player cannot use any plants. Instead, he or she plays with Power Ups for free. *Power Ups are free in Ancient Egypt - Day 5 only. **However, the player can earn free Power Ups in Piñata Parties and in Endless Zones, starting with the 2.0.1 update. **It is also the first level where they can be used. *Power Flame is the most expensive Power Up. *In the 1.9 update, the Power Pinch was replaced with the Power Snow. *The Cuke is quite similar to the Doom-shroom and Strawburst, but has a bigger range and does not leave a crater, and it deals two instant kills' worth of damage. *The Power Pinch was originally going to cost 1600 coins. *The Power Toss does not work on Gargantuars, but they can be moved by it, and it can kill them when accompanied by a Blover, but it does not work at all on Imp Cannons, Zombie Kings, and Fisherman Zombies. *Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City are the only worlds that have no Upgrades. *Power Toss can be used to toss hypnotized zombies, but they cannot be tossed off screen. *Butter Zombie is the only Power Up in Vasebreaker that affects the zombies. However, it does not deal any damage. It is also similar to Kernel-pult's butter. *In the 2.7.1 update, when the player feeds Plant Food to a plant, it does not work. Instead, the Instant Recharge works. *Power Flame's original cost was 1000 coins. *Cuke is the strongest Upgrade and the first plant to be an Upgrade. *Power Flame is the first new power-up to be exclusive for worlds. *Cuke can be accidentally pressed very easily. Even if you slide your finger across it, it activates. It is also impossible to upgrade the plant nearest to the Cuke in Fright Night Theatre. **This was fixed in the 1.4.3 version. It is now located in the middle of the screen. *The player cannot plant on flames created by Power Flame. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Permanent items Category:Items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items